Lost on the Path of Life
by NerosBabyGirl
Summary: When a girl from Kakashi's past returns, what will her dark past spark in the future? How will her connection to Sasuke change everything? KakaXOC SasXSak OCXOC


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do own Cirnia and the other new character along with this story plot.

(This story is based years later on down the road. It doesn't match up to were the story itself is headed, but thats why it's a fanfic, right?)

It was a warm summer morning, when Kakashi lead the young ninjas through the woods outside of the village. "What are we doing out here Kakashi?" asked Sakura. "I personally don't know, but thank you for calling me just Kakashi," Kakashi said. "Why this early?" asked a very tired Naruto. "Would you just shut up and quit complaining, Naruto," uttered an already irritated Sasuke. "Will you two ever get along?" said Kakashi as he turned around. When he did, he saw the two boys glaring at each other and shook his head.

As the two argued and the other two watched, a figure was running in their direction. The female figure perched high in the trees above the group and studied the silver-haired jonin. "Kakashi?" she thought and smiled. She took off the duffel bag she had been carrying and dropped it out of the tree and on to the ground on the other side. The noise triggered Kakashi's interest because no one else was supposed to be out this far. He started looking around, acting as if nothing were wrong. The girl shifted herself farther down the tree where she could see him better. As she did her headband hit the light and the shine off of it caught his eye. She quickly backed up and hoping he hadn't caught her. He started to walk closer to the tree she was in. She quickly took out a knife and through it so it would make another tree shake.

Sakura, noticing Kakashi examining the trees, asked, "Is everything alright?" He stood there with his back turned for a while, then said," I guess it just was my imagina..," before he could finish, the figure jumped out of the tree, latched herself around him and set him off balance. Sakura screamed, which made the two boys stop arguing. "Kakashi! It's been nine years," she said. "Who are ... wait...? Cirnia?" he asked. "Who else?" she let go then smiled. He looked at her for a second, "It can't be you. You're not supposed to back until ...today. Whoa, time flies sometimes." She went back up to him and they embraced for a few minutes. The now the three confused Jonins stared at the other two. "Uh, not to ruin the moment, but what the hell is going on here?" asked Naruto. "Oh, sorry. This is my old friend, Cirnia. Cirnia these were my students Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They are jonin now and are basically here on a random mission with me," he replied. She stepped back to get a good them.

After a minute, she smiled and said, "Good job Kakashi. They seem to be good students." She walked up to Sakura, "She's defiantly is the smartest one." She then walked up to the boys and looked at them, "Hm. One is the strongest, the other is close. One is defiantly smarter than the other. I'll let you two figure out which is which." She walked back toward Kakashi, "And you are... good question." She smiled at him and he just bent his head down. "Great."

Cirnia was a little shorter than Kakashi. She had her shoulder length brown hair pulled back with a silver chunk hanging in front of her face and over her headband. Her headband, though, was placed perfectly so you barely see her blue eyes. Cirnia's cream colored skin and flawless figure made her look more like a civilian than a ninja. She had on a black midriff tank with a Uchiha fan upside down and an ANBU symbol on top of it. A long, fabric trench coat, tight black pants, kunai pouch are right thigh and sandals completed her outfit.

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched from a distance. The figure moved fast and close to the two jonin. "Wow, Kakashi of the Sharingan and Cirnia the blind ninja, both at the same place. This must be my lucky day," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. They turned to where the voice had come from, keeping a good watch for any sign of movement. "The Blind Ninja," Sasuke thought. The figure then stood up and leaped down towards them and landed on top of Cirnia. "Yeah, lucky in the way I can get a place to stay," she said. "Oh, darn you Analria, did you have to give me a heart-attack?" Cirnia joked has the two got up. "What is going on here?" yelling Naruto. "You don't have to yell. This is my niece Analria, uh, I'll let you guys introduce yourselves," said Cirnia as she turned and started talking to Kakashi.

Analria was about their age and Sakura's height. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue crop top, with the same symbol as Cirnia, with tight black pants, sandals and her headband was angled slightly across her forehead. She also had Cirnia's flawless figure.

She slowly approached the group. Sakura smiled and said, "Hi, Analria. My name is Sakura." "Hello, nice to meet you." "So you're a ninja from our village?" "No, more like ninja-in-training from the village. I've been training with my aunt for the last nine years and now I'm going to the academy for the rest of my training." "Oh, so you'll be our class?" "I think so." Sakura smiled, "That's, awesome." "She better not try to steal Sasuke from me," she thought. Analria turned to Sasuke and said," Your name's Sasuke, right?" "Yes. Analria, correct?" "Yeah." "How did you know my name, I never told you nor has any one said it?" "Oh, I read her mind, I figured you were Sasuke," she said smiling back at Sakura. She turned to Naruto," and let me guess, you're Naruto." "I sure am," said as he put his arm over shoulders. About the time he did that, Cirnia looked over and saw him. "Uh, you may want to get off of her," she said in a concerned tone. "Why?" he asked. After that, Analria grabbed his arm, lifted him off the ground, over her shoulder, and into a tree three yards away. "Because I hate being touched by idiots," she said. Naruto slid down the tree and on to his head as Sakura laughed at him. "Man, Naruto. Your even more of a wuss than I thought," said Sasuke as he watched Analria walk to wear she left her bag. "Hey, while your over there, grab my bag," yelled Cirnia. "Whatever," Analria responded. She walked over to the tree that Cirnia was in earlier and grabbed both of their duffel bags. She slowly walked back and handed Cirnia her bag.

When she did a muffled ringing sound came out of the bag. "Oh shit," she said as she set her bag on the ground and started shifting through everything. The others watched in wonder. She then pulled out a back box and shook her head. "I'm in trouble now. Kakashi, I'll catch-up with you later. I got a go," she said as she stuffed everything back into her bag. She then turned to Analria and through her a set of keys, "Go ahead back to the apartment. I'll be there after a while." And with that she disappeared. "Damn, that women never stops moving. She starts to come home and gets lost on the path of life. We have been traveling for three days, on a one-and-a-half day trip. She always has to do something or talk to one of her old friends. oh, and reading those weird books," Analria said shaking her head, "Even though I did lose her at one point, she still was behind schedule." "Well, that Cirnia for you." said Kakashi. "Well, I better go. She'll kill me if I'm late," laughed Analria. Kakashi nodded and Analria vanished. "Wow, I guess Cirnia and you have a lot in common," said Sasuke. "Na," said Kakashi as he looked towards the village as started to daydream.

(16 years earlier)

_"Come on, keep up" said the young silver haired boy. "I can't, your way to fast for me to keep up," said the young girl. "We have to be back in the village before class," he yelled back at her. He stopped up in a tree to wait for her. After a few minutes, she caught up to him and stood beside him breathing heavily. "Can we rest for a minute," she asked sitting down on the branch while trying to catch her breath. He sighed and sat down on the limb beside her. She finally caught her breath but just sat there looking at everything around her. "Cirnia, come on lets go," he said. "Kakashi, haven't you ever just stopped, looked around and thought about everything that's going on in your life," she said. "What are you talking about Cirnia?" he said as he sat back down. "You know just stopping and thinking about what's been going on, where you think you're headed in life, things that have happened and things that may happen," she said as she turned head towards him and smiled. "No," he replied. "Come on, just relax for a couple of minutes, you know stop and breathe," she said smiling at him. He slid back down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Alright, when you want to leave, we'll go." They sat there for a while, then finally walked slowly back towards the village talking about random things. When they entered the class, everyone was sitting in there seats and the teacher was talking about that day's lesson. The teacher turned and asked, "Kakashi, Cirnia, where have you two been?" She just smiled and __said, "We just got lost on the path of life." She then turned and walked back to her seat. Kakashi followed close behind, as the teacher stood in wonder._

"Kakashi, are you ok?" asked Sakura. Kakashi shook his head, turned and nodded, "Yeah, let's just finish this mission." He then turned again and walked deeper into the forest, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed behind him.

Back at the village, Cirnia was in the Hokage's office being scrutinized by the Hokage herself. "How dare you? You just come back and expect for everything to be ok and for you to show your face to young students who you will be teaching later. Are you crazy? At least it was Kakashi you ran into instead another jonin," her screamed. She keep her head down then the whole time till when her finished. "With all do respect, I didn't know anything was wrong until I got here, and also, I wouldn't have stop for any one else but him," she in a low respectful tone. The Hokage nodded and motioned for her to leave.

The next day, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited outside for Kakashi. Sasuke sat on a rock, while Sakura and Naruto sat on opposite sides of a tree. "Why is he always late?" Naruto complained. "Actually, if he shows up in a minute, he would be on time. We showed up early," said Sakura leaning her head back onto the tree. "Yeah like that would happen," said Naruto as he leaned back and started to go to sleep.

Sasuke, who was paying no attention to the rest of his team, sat there thinking about the day before. "She has to be lying. There's no way she's right. Right? Damn it," his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slightly familiar voice. "Hey there," she yelled. Sakura opened one of her eyes to see Analria walking towards them. "Oh, Hi Analria. What are doing this way?" she asked as she jumped up of the ground and walked towards Analria. "I don't know but Kakashi told me to come this way and when I found you all I was supposed to tell you to follow me to the Academy," she said as she walked up to the others and stopped. She looked over at Sasuke, "Good morning, Sasuke." He turned his head and raised his hand in a wave fashion. He slowly climbed off the rock and towards the group. "So where is this academy exactly?" asked Sakura. "You'll see," Analria replied as she started walking down the road with the others close behind.

They walked for about a mile before Analria stopped in front of a side road. "Its right up this path," she said, as she started walking up the path. Sasuke and the others wondered where exactly she was taking them, since they had never been up this way before. They walked about sixty yards up hill when they saw a tall circular building at the top, which had stairs leading to the entrance. "That's where we're going," Analria said smiling. The others stood there in awe for a moment, wondering how they didn't notice this place before. Analria started walking up the stairs when she disappeared in a flash and a scream then laughter could be heard. The group turned to where the laughter was coming from. Standing a few feet away was Analria scooped up in a tall mans arms. They were laughing at each other and didn't notice the stares they were getting. "Uh, hate to interrupt, but who the hell are you?" asked Naruto. "Oh, sorry, guys," she said as he sat her down," This is Deleron, my boyfriend. Deleron these are my friends Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto"

Deleron was about 6 foot 2, had jet-black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. His height and his muscular body made him kind of look like a wall. He was wearing a dark red shirt and khaki shorts.

About a second later the warning bell rang. "Oh, I think we may want to get in there. At least before we're late," Analria said as she grabbed Deleon's hand and started up the stairs. The rest followed as she ran up the stairs and through the doors of the building. Inside it looked like a normal school building with the lockers, the long hallway, and doors that go who knows where. "Come on," she said as she darted down the hallway. She finally came up to a set of tall thick doors with a strip of thick wide glass in the middle. She peered through the glass and sighed. "They have started yet. Lets get in there before it does," she said as she opened the door. It was a giant auditorium and was completely packed with people from the village and from other villages. "Come on hurry up," said Deleron as he motioned them to follow him to a set of seats. By the time they got there, the Hokage came up on what looked like a stage.

"Quiet, quiet down now," she said in a calm manner, due to the drink she had had before she got up there. Cirnia, who was backstage standing by Kakashi, start to get a little aggravated at the teens lack of respect for her. She climbed on stage and stood beside the Hokage. A few of the guys stopped talking just to look at her. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Would you all shut the fuck up. I know you kids haven't seen each other in years, but your jonin now and you need to act like it." Everyone stopped talking, moving, or maybe even breathing at that moment. "When Cirnia's aggravated, she will be heard," Kakashi thought to himself and let out a light chuckle. "There you go, they are all yours," she said smiling and started to walk off. "How about this, I have better things to do, so will you do my speech for me," she said. "If I must," she said rolling her eyes.

The teens stared as the Hokage left and their earlier disruptor took the stage. "Well the Hokage was supposed to be up here and talk to all of you, but she graciously asked me to do it for her," She said and continued," Welcome. Every fifteen to twenty years the shinobi villages choose several of their jonin to gather in one specific village for a jonin training school. It's basically like starting to learn to be a ninja all over again, except you're more experienced. For the next nine months you will be in this building from nine in the morning to four in the evening. Under each of your seats is a class room number, after this is over, you will report to that class room to get your books and schedules for the first three months of classes. After the three months is over, we will have another assembly and you will get a new classroom number to get your new books and schedules. People this is like a mission. Your grades here will be posted in the guidebooks at the end of this. These grades will also be sent to the leaders of your villages and will affect what missions you get. The lower the score, the lower the missions you get, you will also be put down by everyone else in your village. It's your choice from here on out. If you want to get easy missions and be laughed at by your comrades, don't do anything and fail this. If you want respect and high ranked missions, then work at it. I can tell you now; it's not a walk in the park. It's hard and it will take a lot of time and concentration, and any one in here can do this if they want to. I took this same course a long time ago, I passed but it took a lot of work. Good luck to you all. You may now look under your seats, get your class room number and leave the auditorium in a fashionable manner." She turned and went back stage. "Beautiful speech. Scary but good," laughed Kakashi. "Yeah, yeah, come on, we have to beat these kids to our room," she said, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in the crowed, the group slowly looked under their chairs and picked up a small slip of paper. "Room 113," said Sakura. "Same here," said Analria. Every one nodded. "Wow, we are all in the same class. Who would have guessed," Analria said shaking her head. They all stood up and walked out the door. "Now which way is the room?" thought Sakura. "Lets see. If the room to our right is 154 and the one to our left is 155. I think we need to go right," said Deleron. "Wow, he is smart," joked Analria. He just stood there staring at her. "What?" she said knowing exactly what he meant. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, gave a small smile, and shook his head. "Can we go now?" said an impatient Naruto. "Whatever," said Analria as her and Deleron started walking down the crowed hallway and the others followed close behind. Everyone was pushing and shoving one another around making really hard to walk.

As Analria walked she felt this weird presence around her, she couldn't really tell what it was or where it was coming from. Suddenly she felt this sharp pain in her right arm. She jerked her hand from Deleron's reveling a gash from the inside of her elbow down to her wrist. She shrieked in horror and pain. Deleron looked down at her arm in shock. "Who could've done that so easily and so discreetly that neither one of us noticed?" he asked himself. "Oh, so the girl's blood is red. Huh, and here to think I thought she was inhuman," the voice rang over everything else in the crowded hallway. The crowd parted, revealing a tall, burly black haired man. He stood there with a smirk on his face. Analria just stared at him. She wasn't sure if she should walk a way now or go ahead and kill him now. Deleron just watched her, preparing to stop her if needed.

Analria looked down, examining the wound on her arm. The blood was slowly dripping down her arm and off her fingers. She gave a slight short giggle. She put her hands to together and made a few quick hand signs. Chakra gathered at the tips of her index and middle left figures. She pointed the two figures toward the puddle of blood in front of her. The blood slowly rose up from the ground back to her hand, up her arm, and entering back into the wound. She placed the two figures on the wound. The wound slowly healed as Analria raised her head, smiling the whole time. The tall man just watched in amazement. He had never seen a healing justu like that. Even the strongest medi-nin couldn't put back in or replace blood. She stood there, letting him and the by-standers in look in amazement. "Oh, I am human. I just got my moms Kekkei genkai. You see, members of her clan have special healing abilities. It takes some chakra but it works," Analria said walking toward the tall man. She stopped inches from him and stood there for a moment looking at the slightly older man. She gave a slight smile and drove her knee into his stomach. As he brought his head down in pain, Analria stepped back and gave him a roundhouse to his head sending him flying backwards into the concrete walls of the building.

She stood there for a moment as everybody went back to what they were previously doing. Deleron came up behind her and placed his hand slightly above her shoulder. "I'm fine Deleron," she said as she turned and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." Deleron shook his head in amusement, "That's why I love her," he thought. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood there in ah and glanced at one another. They had no clue she was that strong or powerful or scary. A yell from down the hall brought them out of their daze, "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Are you guys coming or what"? Sasuke shook his head," Yeah, we better go." the other two nodded and went to catch up with Deleron and Analria.

As they entered room 113, they quickly realized they were not exactly alone. The room was big enough to house about 150 people and they still would have a lot of room to move. There were twenty-five rows of desks, which were exactly like the ones at the Academy, with about six people to a row. In front of that was what appeared to be a fighting ring. It had various markings and symbols, which no one knew what they stood for. A foot behind the ring was the teacher's desk, the teacher's chair and a large chalkboard. Along the walls were different weapons of every shape, size and kind.

After they had been in there for a few minutes, a light haired Jonin entered. The large group of Jonin barely noticed his entrance due to all of the talking. He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. "Every one find a seat and be quiet!" He yelled. His deep and loud voice flooded the room. Every jumbled about looking for a seat. The group got slightly separated but still got a seat. Analria and Deleron got two seats beside each other in the center, Sakura and Sasuke also had a seat beside each other two rows behind Analria, while Naruto was by himself another row back. The group sat and watched the Jonin. "Thank you, now I am here to hand out your books, schedules and, even though it wasn't mentioned, locker numbers. Trust me you'll need them. Now, where your sitting is where you'll be for the next three months, so hopefully you like where sitting, because you won't get to change," he looked at the group. "Any questions?" he asked. "I have one. How long are these classes?" a girl from the water country asked. "One and half hours each. Now any other questions?" The room stayed quiet. "Guess not ok, well I'll start passing...out.. the books? What the fuck?" he asked as he looked at the used to be full box. The box was completely empty. He looked up quickly and noticed that the books were placed in front of every student, along with their schedule and locker numbers. He stood there in ah as the students looked for where the pile of books came from. "How in the..," he started when a female voice interrupted him, "Your too slow." He turned around just as she turned the chair around to face him. It was Cirnia. Standing behind and slightly to the side of her, was Kakashi. She was leaning back and arching her back while her hands were behind her head. She didn't notice the male student's eye widen at the site of her, as did the young jonin. "Oh, um, hi Cirnia. Why...d-did...you...take my...only job for...t-the day," he stuttered as looked over her. She rolled her eyes, sat up, slammed her elbows on the desk in front of her, and folded her hands neatly under her chin. "Because I want to start my class," she said. The Jonin, now very nervous, nodded, walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, Cirnia's eyes following every move. Afterwards, a small laugh could be heard and Cirnia turned her head to Kakashi. He slowly pushed himself off the wall, still snickering, and walked towards her. "A little harsh aren't we?" he asked and added," You nearly gave the boy a heart-attack." She just gave him an annoyed look and said, "Whatever."

She sat back and grabbed a slip of paper on her desk. She shook her head and showed Kakashi the note. "Look I'm actually allowed to admit my name," she said as she got up and walked up to the front the student's desks. Kakashi shook his head and walked up beside her. "Ok, well welcome to your first period class, Weapons Art. Basically, I'll be teaching you what each weapon is, it's history, and it's use and how to use it. My name is Uchiha Cirnia," as she said her name a bunch of whispers went from one person to another. She smiled and shook her head. "I knew it," she thought. A blonde haired girl in the back raised her hand. "Uh, yes the one in the nose-bleed section," she said with a smile. The girl blushed a little for being pointed out and ask, "Uh, I mean no disrespect towards you, but I thought all of the Uchiha clan was killed." Sasuke bent his down and Sakura put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Is she really a member of Sasuke's clan?" Sakura wondered. Cirnia looked up at Sasuke, then at Kakashi. He nodded. She looked back up to the girl and said, "Yeah, in fact one of the survivors other than me is in here. As for me, I was gone on a mission in the Village Hidden the Mist. So, I was spared." She looked over at Sasuke, whose head was now up and his eyes were focused on her. She smiled and continued, "Ok, now to continue. To my right, is my care-take...I mean my assistant, Hatake Kakashi. Now, I want to discuss a couple of things, afterward I want you all to get your books and I'll tell you what page to turn to later."

She slowly walked back towards her desk. Kakashi decided he should get out of her way, she knew more about this then he did. He didn't even understand why the Hokage asked him to help with this class. He had never gone into deep study about weapons unlike Cirnia, who spent six years studying every kind of weapon made. "Oh well, this does give me more time with her," Kakashi thought. He sat down slowly in a chair towards Cirnia's desk and pulled out an orange book. "The new Icha Icha Paradise, of course," she thought. She looked over at him a stared. After a few minutes of quiet, Kakashi looked up to see Cirnia staring at him with an annoyed look. He looked back in wonder. She motioned towards the book and his eyebrow rose. "Do you seriously think that book is appropriate in front of them," she said trying to get him to put the book away. He glanced up at the students and back at her. "Does it really matter?" Kakashi asked in a don't-care attitude. Cirnia stared at him for a moment. Cirnia reached out and grabbed the book from Kakashi and placed it on her desk. "Not until after class," she said smiling in accomplishment. Kakashi looked at her for a moment. Kakashi sighed and tilted his chair back. "Fine, I'll just sit here," Kakashi said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. "No, you'll only be there for a little while," Cirnia said as she grabbed her book and walked back toward the class.

Cirnia placed her book on the table and opened it up to the first chapter. "Now, before we begin reading, what are the two basic Shinobi weapons?" she asked. She was trying to assess how much they knew. Sakura quickly raised her hand. "Yes," Cirnia said. "The two basic shinobi weapons are Kunai knives and Shurican( you might want to check on that)," Sakura answered. "Good Job, and what are the eight targets on the human body?" Cirnia asked. Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes." " The throat, the spinal column, the lungs, the liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, the kidneys and the heart," Sasuke answered. "Perfect, so now I know that two people here know a little about this class," Cirnia said smiling at the confused and embarrassed faces of the class. "I know, this is a weapons arts class but you need to the vital points. Now I'm going to show you some the weapons in this chapter," Cirnia slowly walked up to the wall, grabbed a few of the weapons, walked back to the table, placed them on the table and motioned Kakashi to join her. Kakashi reluctantly got up from his chair and walked up behind her. "What do you need?" Kakashi asked in annoyed tone. "Well other than an assistant that doesn't whine, nothing," Cirnia said in a sarcastic tone. Kakashi stared at her. She laughed at him for a moment, then motioned him to come stand beside her.

one hour into the class

"Not only can it be use as a weapon but..." Cirnia stopped. Kakashi gave a glance towards her. She had her head turned to the door and seemed to be glaring towards it. "Cirnia" he whispered. "Don't you sense them?" she whispered back, not even looking back at him. Kakashi stood there for a minute. His eyes widened. "What do you want me to do?" he asked in a more serious manner. "Stand between the student and me," she replied.

The second she finished, the door exploded sending pieces of wood everywhere. "I thought you all were banned 17 years ago," Cirnia stated as she walked over to her desk. "Maybe, but that doesn't stop us from coming here anyway," one of the men replied. "So Izuki, you can actually walk now," she said with a smirk. "I knew they come eventually but not this soon," Cirnia thought. The man glared at her. She slid a drawer open. She quickly grabbed a scroll and slid it into her pocket without the men noticing. The large group of men was standing at one of the edges of the fighting ring. Cirnia moved to the other end of it. "So are you going peacefully or are we going to have to get rough with you," said Izuki. "Ha, what kind of an Uchiha would I be if I went peacefully?" she said in a mocking tone. "Why you!" one of the men yelled as he ran right on to the field. the other two stepped onto the ring and grabbed the man pulling him back. "Calm down, I'll handle her," Izuki laughingly stated. Cirnia smirked, "Only in your dreams and not even then."

She pulled out the scroll and quickly began making hand signs. Izuki also began making hand sings. Chakra slowly formed around his hand. "Perfect," Cirnia thought. He charged toward her as she slammed the scroll on the floor, making the symbols around the ring glow. "Earth style: Chakra insealment jutsu," she said. The man fell to the floor as the chakra around his hand disappeared. Cirnia slowly stood up but wobbled a bit. "As you can see, I have sealed yours, your comrades and my chakra where it can't be used," she said as she leaned over and grabbed a swords handle. "Of course it's temporary, but it will last longer than this fight. Now, Lets see if you fight with that old sword of yours," she said as she pulled her sword out (it looks like Zabuza's I forget what it's called). The man struggled to stand up. His comrades quickly rushed to help him. "Fine, but it's going to be three against one," he said pulled out his kantana while the others did the same. "Sounds fair," Cirnia commented. "Well this will be short" Kakashi thought as leaned against one of the desks.

The men charged toward Cirnia. She stood there until they got two feet from her. She quickly swung the sword around and stabbed into the ground in front of her, which cause them to stop running. She placed her hand on the hilt of the sword and flipped up into the air. "How did she.."? Izuki thought aloud. Cirnia, still in the air, pulled out a kunai and drove a kick into the man on the left knocking him out. She spun around and stabbed the kunai deep into the back man on the rights head. She was now back to back with Izuki. She placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped back on to the sword. "Oh, did I not tell you I've trained like this for years now," she said mockingly. She looked up toward where the door was where she saw four jonins and three ANBU. She smiled. "Late as ever," she thought. She looked toward her shocked class. "Now class, remember, you always need a back up plan cause some day some one might seal your chakra where you can't use any justus. That's why you need this class," she said as the class just stared. "Now, to finish you," she said glancing down to Izuki. He pulled out two kunai and quickly threw them at her. She jumped out of their way and landed beside him. "Good day too you," she said as drove two kunai into his stomach. Blood slowly rushed out of him and he slowly fell on to his knees. Cirnia pulled out another kunai and thrusted it into his skull. Izuki let out a light scream and fell to the ground. His lifeless body still draining blood onto the floor.

"Huh, five minutes, that's a new record," Analria whispered, "to bad the justu doesn't end for another twenty-five minutes." Cirnia stood there as the ANBU gather the three men. After a couple minutes, Kakashi become nervous and walked up to her. "Cirnia, are you ok?" he asked in more of a whisper. She didn't blink or even flinch. "Cirnia?" Her eyes shifted to him, still not blinking. Her eyes shifted to their original position, and, a second later, she fell to her knees. "Cirnia!" Kakashi exclaimed as he lowered himself to the ground and turned her to face him. "Ka-ka-shi, I...c-can't...br-eathe," Cirnia choked. Kakashi's eye widened. "Hurry, get a medi-nin in here quick, she's not breathing!" Kakashi yelled to the jonins. Two of them quickly turned and ran to go get help. Cirnia slowly looked up to Kakashi and slowly started to close her eyes. "No, Cirnia stay awake," he said as he shook her slightly. Her eyes opened a little. Analria got out of her seat and ran down to where Cirnia was. One by one, Deleron, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto joined Analria. "Cirnia, Stay with us!" Analria said as Cirnia's eyelids started to close. Cirnia opened her eyes as best she could and looked up at Kakashi then her eyes closed. "Cirnia," Kakashi called to seemingly lifeless body.

Just then the medi-nins came rushing through the door. They pushed Kakashi out of the way and gathered around her body. The group was trying to see what was happening, but to no avail. Within seconds, the entire group but one disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The one turned to Kakashi and the others. "We're not sure why she can't breathe but they have taken her to the hospital. I suggest you finish teaching her class," the man said in a stern voice. Kakashi nodded and the man walked out of the room. "Ok, I really don't care right now, I need to go see Cirnia," Analria said. She started to leave when Kakashi stepped in front of her. "You know she wouldn't want you to do that," he said calmly. Analria just stared at him. "Now, go back to your seat. Class is almost over any way," he added. Analria shook her head, "Whatever, Kakashi." She calmly walked back to her seat as the others followed. Kakashi stood there for a second then told the class to read the first chapter of their books. As everyone began reading, Kakashi slowly walked back to Cirnia's desk. He grabbed his book off her desk and sat back in his seat from earlier. Glancing up at the class, he noticed that there was a seat beside Deleron that was open. "So, she went ahead and left. She's definitely like Cirnia. Oh well, at least I know where she is," he said as he leaned back in his chair and began reading.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and the class left. Kakashi slowly got up and walked out into the hallway. Outside were a couple of jonins who just stared at Kakashi. "Can you take over Cirnia's and my class for the rest of the day?" he asked. "Sure, I guess," the man said with no hesitation. Kakashi nodded then walked down the hall to the door. Sasuke followed him. "So, what do you think happened to her?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not to sure," Kakashi responded, then added, "Did you know the Cirnia was related to you?" Sasuke bowed his head, "She came to my house last night and told me everything. I didn't believe her at first, but she convinced me she was right by giving my this," Sasuke replied and handed Kakashi a couple pictures. "One's of Cirnia, my father Fugaku and my uncle Teyaki holding the Uchiha Fire Festival banner at the festival when my father was made Captain of the police force, and only family was supposed to be there. The second is of my father, Cirnia, my mother, Itachi and me at the vacation spot, which according to my father only my clan knows where it's. And the last one is of her, Otibo and you."


End file.
